Problem: Simplify the expression. $-7t(-2t-8)$
Explanation: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-7t}$ $ = ({-7t} \times -2t) + ({-7t} \times -8)$ $ = (14t^{2}) + (56t)$ $ = 14t^{2} + 56t$